ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Eledoronga
Eledoronga is a kaiju that appears in Ultraman Legacy. Appearance Eledoronga resembles a fairly average reptilian monster, notably looking similar to Neronga. He has golden armored plating down his back, narrow red eyes, and a large nasal horn that is the same color as his back, as are his claws. He is a smaller monster in stature, but no less formidable than most. History Debut Eledoronga was a naturally ocurring Kaiju on Earth, dated back to ancient times. Records of its existence were first uncovered by the research of AKDF member Ishiro Akiyama. Legends of this type always fascinated the younger member of the team, as such, he wanted to show it to his coworkers. "They call it the Golden-Backed Devil Lizard." He explained. "Now based on the description I at first thought it was a misidentified Neronga, but now I believe these records refer to a type of kaiju unseen in the modern day." "So why should we be worried about it?" Steven asked. As usual, his arms were crossed, conveying a sense of disinterest. "It's said the monster could 'break the Earth'." Ishiro explained. "Now, usually when kaiju burrow undergound we can detect it, unusual seismic activity and all that. But this creature is known for being more destructive than a Telesdon or a Magular." "You believe this creature is responsible for the recent quakes in Japan." Captain Muramtsu assumed. "Bingo!" Ishiro said excitedly. Akira Takeshi had already sensed some form of kaiju appearing in the area of these recently reported earthquakes. But he could not tell his team that information. It was standard Space Garrison procedure to maintain a "secret identity", although this fact tended to bother Akira. He felt it limited his ability to help. At the same time, he didn't want his teammates becoming targets by association. There were plenty of alien invaders who would want him dead, and he rathered it just be him they were after. However, even if he couldn't fully reveal himself, he could still rely on his "intuition." "It makes sense." he spoke up. "A kaiju is a likely possibilty, I think we should look into it." The captain nodded. "We'll split into aerial teams, see if we can spot anything from overhead. If you see this...." "The Mayans called it 'Eledoronga'." Ishiro explained. "Radio in the moment you see anything." Muramatsu continued. The team saluted, and then quickly headed to the hangar. A few hours later, it seemed like they hadn't found a thing. Akira had teamed up with fellow teammate Fuji Yamane in his search. His Ultra abilities allowed him to narrow it down. His coworker didn't realize it, but they were on the trail. If only he could tell her.... "C'mon, let's go back to base!" Fuji complained. "We haven't found anything." "I don't give up." Akira replied. "It's not giving up." Fuji argued. "We're just taking a break. I know a good sushi place near here." "I'm not hungry." Akira said. What he didn't tell her is that it was because he didn't need to eat at all. Before Fuji could conjur some snarky reply, Akira was alerted to a presence nearby. The ground shook violently. Trees and small buildings sunk into the ground. Akira knew he had to react fast. He landed the plane rather quickly, much to Fuji's shock, and ran out. "Where are you going!" she yelled at him. Fuji tried to follow, but lost Akira in a smoke cloud. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared. Ultraman Legacy had arrived on the scene. He acted quickly, grabbing anyone caught in the crossfire, Fuji included, and flying them out of the range of the quake. "Stay here." he instructed. "I've got this." The civilians were confused, but nodded. "What about my friend?" Fuji asked. "He's fine." Legacy assured. "Keep these people safe." "Uhh...sure.." Fuji responded to the giant. Legacy took flight and returned to the area of the powerful earthquake. He saw the creature's golden back. Apparently alerted to the presence of something his size, Eledoronga burst from the ground. The creature roared at its airborne adversary. "Yeah yeah, yell all you want." Legacy joked. To his surprise, Eledoronga's horn began to glow. A yellow-ish orange beam fired from the horn, striking Legacy and knocking him out of the sky. "Ow..." Legacy said after falling on his face. He moved to his side to get his opponent back into eyeview, as Eledoronga began moving towards him. Legacy put his hand in the direction of the monster and fired a few Legacy Cutters out of it. The projectles struck the monster, causing it to stop and roar out in pain. With Eledoronga distracted, Legacy jumped to his feet and roundhouse kicked the monster in the face, causing it to stumble backward. Legacy went to punch Eledoronga, and was surprised when the monster managed to narrowly dodge the blow, slashing at Legacy with its claws. No visible damage was caused, Ultras were known for their durable skin, but it sure was painful. Eledoronga charged the disoriented Legacy, who grabbed the creature by its horn in an effort to hold it off. Eledoronga attempted to move forward regardless, until Legacy used the horn to hold onto the monster as he lifted him up and threw him to the ground. Eledoronga roared at Legacy, who beckoned the monster forward. "C'mon, let's see what you got." he tuanted. Eledoronga instead burrowed underground, the seismic shift causing Legacy to lose his balance. Evidently, this is what his opponent had wanted, as Eledorona srpung from the ground and tackled Legacy to the ground. It slashed at him with its claws repeatedly. Legacy tried to punch the creature, landing one hit, but getting his arm caught in Eledoronga's jaws on the second atempt. Legacy began to charge his free hand with energy, punching Eledoronga with enough force to knock it back. He then flipped over the monster and finally, prepared to finish it. Legacy fired his beam at Eledoronga.....to a surprising lack of effect. The beam hit the monster's golden back, but it proved far more durable than expected. The beam bounced off and struck the ground below, sparking a few explosions. "Well....." Legacy said to himself. "That wasn't what I expected." Eledoronga turned and fired its horn laser again. This time, Legacy moved out of the way. The monster fired again, but Legacy parried the blow by summoning his energy blade. "If there's one thing I've learned about this job, it's that slice and dice makes a good alternative when 'boom!' doesn't cut it. Heh, 'cut it'." Eledoronga roared and charged at Legacy. "Pun not intended, I promise!" Legacy told the monster as he himself charged at it. Eledoronga's horn began glowing. Legacy struck it with his blade, and to his surprise, the energized horn was able to match his sword. Eledoronga's beam fired, reflecting off of the energy sword and shooting smaller beams into other directions. One hit Legacy in the ankle, causing him to fall to one knee. Eledoronga took the opportunity to strike, but Legacy slashed at it, cutting off one arm. The monster roared in immense pain, drowning out even the sound of Leagcy's now-flashing color timer. Taking advantage of the distraction, Legacy allowed his blade to dissipate and again used his beam. It shot through Eledoronga's body, but couldn't peirce the creature's back. The energy seeemed to overload the kaiju from the inside, destroying it. The explosion threw Legacy back. Sitting up, he analyzed the situation. The only remains of the monster were peices of its golden back shell. The sound of jets alerted him to his AKDF teammates arriving on the situation. Looking up at them, Legacy gave a thumbs up, before getting to his feet. He took off to the air, while the team landed on the ground. "I see we missed the party." Muramatsu said. "Are you alright, Fuji?" Fuji nodded. "Yeah, but Akira-" Before she could continue, Akira yelled for his teammates. They turned to see him running towards them. "What happened!?" Fuji asked. "The quakes threw me back. I was knocked out. Legacy moved me to safety before grabbing everyone else." Akira lied. "Well, we're fortunate for Ultraman Legacy then." Muramatsu said fondly. Akira smiled. Fuji, did not have such a positive reaction, shoving Akira to the ground. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" she yelled. "No promises..." Akira joked as he got back up. The others couldn't help but crack up at this. Deep Freeze Antartica was a region of the world generally considered uninhabitable to all but a few creatures. One caught the attention of the AKDF. Reports of ice caps breaking apart due a monster attempting to burrow through them spread quickly from AKDF Antartica to the rest of the organization. The monster had been identified as an unbefore seen variation of the Eledoronga species. One individual had been encountered before and defeated by Ultraman Legacy. This new one was curious indeed. AKDF Japan wasn't jurisdictioned to oeprate in Antartica, but that wouldn't stop Akira Takeshi, or rather, Ultraman Legacy. Things had been quiet on the homefront, so Akira filed for some vacation time. A week, more than enough time for him to head to Antartica, defeat the monster, and then make up a flimsy excuse for coming back to work early. Once he transformed, Legacy took flight. He opted to remain in the upper atmosphere, where he could better gain energy from Earth's sun via his protectors. He had also learned early on from his time on Earth that accidently flying into the middle of a flock of birds wasn't a fun affair. Neither was barely missing an airliner. He chuckled to himself, thinking back to his silly mistakes. Two days later, Legacy reached the Arctic. He combed the area for the monster, at first, he couldn't find anything. Until he noticed something strange.... Large footprints. Like his own, but a bit heavier, as if the person making them was wearing armor. They also seemed to melt the snow around them. It didn't take Legacy long to figure he wasn't alone, and come across Ultraman Flame wandering about. Legacy landed. "What brings a hothead like you to a cold place like this?" "I heard there was a monster around here." Flame explained. "I wanna fight it!" He put up his fists to emphasize his point. "I thought 'Kai Kaen' didn't have a job." Legacy pointed out. "How'd you get info only the AKDF would've had?" "Bro, your friends need to get better encryptions." Flame responded. Legacy was surprised. "What, I'm not as dumb as I look." Flame said. "Point taken..." was all the response Legacy could muster. "So, wanna team up on this?" "No need." Flame declined. "If you could beat one, should be no problem for me." "What's that supposed to mean?" Legacy asked. "It means this isn't a two-man job." Flame said simply. "Fine, I'll make sure you don't hurt anyone." Legacy decided. "Dude, I'm not the monster." Flame pointed out. "You're just about as reckless as one." Legacy chided. Flame brushed off the criticism. "It'll be fine man." On cue, the icy ground beneath the two began to crack open. Both Ultras began hovering above it. This artctic Eledoronga burst out and unleashed an icy cloud from its mouth. Impressively, this seemed to freeze both Ultras, causing them to drop into the ocean water below. However, Arctic Eledoronga's victory was short-lived. The water began to heat up and bubble. An orange glow appeared beneath the waves. Flame burst up from the water, Legacy coming up soon after, having been thawed out by the residual energy of his compatriot's efforts to free himself. "Chilly." Legacy commented. "Then allow me to bring the heat." Flame said, forming two fireballs in each hand and tossing them at Arctic Eledoronga. The monster was struck by both projectiles and roared out at its opponent. It's horn began glowing a blue color, and ice began to form around it, forming into a gigantic ice sword. Arctic Eledoronga began waving this weapon around. Flame dodged the strikes, while Legacy materialized his own blade to cut through the ice. "Dude, I got this!" Flame complained. Arctic Eledoronga replicated the effect with its claws, turning them into large weapons. Flame charged the creature, only to be struck at. The first few hits landed, until Flame's heat began to melt the ice. Angered, Arctic Eledoronga simply rammed its opponent, knocking him down, before beginning to wail on him. Legacy shook his head in disapproval, flying in and kicking the monster into a nearby iceberg. "Yeah sure, you don't need any help at all." Legacy said sarcastically. "I could've handled that." Flame replied. Flame flew up and blasted his ray at Arctic Eledoronga. The monster turned around and deflected the attack with its durable back, which was an shining blue rather than the standard variety's gold. "Uh.......I didn't know it could do that." Flame said. "So, you knew I beat one of these before but you didn't bother to get any of the details." Legacy concluded. "I'm a fire guy and its an ice monster." Flame explained. "I thought it would be easy." "You thought wrong." Legacy said plainly. Arctic Eledoronga roared, getting the two's attention. The monster stopped its foot on the ground, generating towers of ice beneath its feet that lifted Arctic Eledoronga upward. It then unleashed the freezing mist from its mouth again. This time, Legacy assumed his Ultraman duplication form and fired an Ultra Shower at the creature, freezing its mouth shut. Artic Eledoronga growled with anger as it tried to free itself. Taking advantage of this, Flame charged up his Flamium Burst and shot it out. After a large explosion, it became readily apparent that Artic Eledoronga was defeated. "We did it!" Flame said excitedly. "I guess we did...." Legacy said, still a bit irritated by Flame's atittude towards battle. "See ya round man." Flame said, before flying off. Legacy shook his head, before turning to fly back to Japan. Astrium Corruption Ultraman Astro walked the Monster Graveyard, pacing back and forth. He was attempting to think of new ways to strike at his adversary, Ultraman Legacy. One of his favorite tactics was reviving and augmenting past enemies of the Ultra and sending them to Earth. Their enhanced abilities always seemed to take Legacy by surprise, which was always a joy to watch for Astro. It also allowed him to analyze his foe, and better prepare for direct encounters. Astro looked around at the souls that floated around the graveyard, looking for a good choice. He took notice one creature in particular. Eledoronga. Not exceptionally formidable on its own, but with his power.... "Yes, this one will do nicely." Astro said. He reached out his hand which began glowing with purple energy. A purple cloud seemed to grab hold of the monster's wandering soul and cover it in its haze. Astro moved his hand down swiftly. The beast slammed into the magma ground of the Monster Graveyard. The typically orange lava glowed purple. FInally, Astro's new monster rose from the ground. Astrium Eledoronga seemed to glow with its new energy. The creature snarled, its eyes narrowed, claws bared. Astro had enhanced its powers as well as its rage. "Very good." Astro said to the creature. "I can feel your desire for revenge. Now, I doubt you will prevail, but do hurt him before you fall." The monster replied with a low growl. "Now go." Astro commanded. He snapped his fingers, and Astrium Eledoronga teleported away in a purple flash. Astro turned in the direction of the Earth. His eyes began to glow a lavender hue, signaling the use of his enhanced visiont to servey was about to unfold. "This will be enjoyable..." Meanwhile, things were actually rather quiet in Japan. No one could anticipate what was to come. And then it happened. Astrium Eledoronga materialized in the center of Tokyo, slightly above the ground. It landed, creating massive cracks in the ground that seemed to permeate some Astrium energy of their own. The whole city shook, cars were thrown up and slammed back down, buildings seemed to buckle a little, causing a fear of collapse. Astrium Eledoronga roared as its mouth began emanating a purple glow, shortly before a massive violent inferno was fired from it, taking out anything in sight. Most people had already run off, but a mother and her child were nearly caught in the blast, only to taken by a blinding light. Ultraman Legacy had arrived on the scene. He placed the two on the ground safely, and allowed local law enforcement to handle evacuating them, before turning to face his opponent. Astrium Eledoronga roared louder than ever before upon seeing its foe. Before the monster could act, the AKDF fired upon it from the air. This did some damage, but ultimately only served to draw its attention. Taking advantage of this, Legacy assumed his Ultraman duplication form and fired an Ultra Slash at the creature. Astrium Eledoronga noticed this out of the corner of its eye. It's horn glowed and fired a purple arc of energy that sliced the buzzsaw construct clean in half before flying towards Legacy, who narrowly avoided it with a barrier. The AKDF continued to rain laserfire upon Astrium Eledoronga, which prompted the monster to begin charging its horn. Smaller energy beams began to shoot out from the horn in all directions, eventually striking the AKDF's jets. They fell to the ground, but Legacy managed to catch both in-hand, setting them down carefully to ensure the survival of his friends. This also proved as an opening for Astrium Eledoronga. It charged at Legacy, channeling energy through its claws, and slashed at him from behind. Legacy fell to his knees from the pain. Eledoronga roared triumphantly at this turn of events and unleashed its flame burst from before on Legacy, who used his own body to shield his fleeing comrades. This weakened Legacy to the point where he was on the ground. Forms - Arctic= Arctic Eledoronga A variation of the species hailing from Antarctica. It has additional abilities, the source of which are unknown. Theories range from alien tampering to adapting to a rival species of heat-based kaiju. Abilities *Ice Mist: Arctic Eledoronga can expel a cold mist from its mouth that can freeze targets. *Cryokinesis: Arctic Eledoronga can generate and manipulate ice at will, using it to create constructs for use in combat. *Burrowing: Arctic Eledoronga retains the standard variation's burrowing abilities. Rather than causing quakes, it's digging breaks apart glaciers. *Azure Shell: A blue version of the standard variation's durable shell which works to the same effectiveness. *Horn and Claws: Arctic Eledoronga can not only use its claws and nasal horn for physical combat, but enhance their range with its cryokinetic abilities. Weaknesses *Arctic Eledoronga has a weakness to extreme heat. Its ice constructs can be easily melted by proximity to extreme heat, for instance. - Astrium= Astrium Eledoronga Another specimen of the species that was empowered by Ultraman Astro's energies. Abilities TBA - Electric= Electric Eledoronga A member of the species that absorbed large amounts of electricity. Powers and Weapons TBA - Radioactive= Radioactive Eledoronga A variation of the species enhanced by radioactive energy. Powers and Weapons TBA }} Trivia * Eledoronga is one of the few original kaiju to appear in Ultraman Legacy. * Em came up with the original idea. * Artwork by Furnozilla. * The small scene of Legacy saving civilians during Eledoronga's debut episde is a purposeful antithesis to a certain proposed use of his character in another series I wasn't very fond of. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Ice Kaiju Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Reptile Kaiju Category:Ancient Kaiju